The interrelationship between pre- and post- absorptive insulin release and glucose tolerance will be examined in normal weight males and females as well as obese and non-insulin dependent diabetics. In addition, the importance of sensory stimulation in eliciting pre-absorptive insulin release and its role in glucose regulation will be evaluated.